Dei-Chan, Maid for a day
by RandomTsunade
Summary: When Deidara wakes up in a strange room, naked... He has to dress up in maids costume, and is confronted by Neji. What will happen, when Dei-Chan becomes Maid for a day?


When Deidara woke, he was in small room. "Wha? Where am I?" Deidara was laid on a bed, in the centre of the room. For some reason he couldn't remember what happened the night before. He looked around the room, there wasn't much else in the room apart from a chair. Deidara got up, however it took him a moment to process the fact that he was completely naked. "What the fuck is going on? Where are my clothes?" He looked around the room, but couldn't find his Akatsuki cloak anywhere. However draped over the chair was a maid's outfit. Complete with bunny ears, and knee length socks with bows on them. He gasped, what was going on?

He thought for a moment, the only thing he could do was put on the maid's outfit that had been laid out, obviously for him. He slowly put the dress on, cursing the person making him do this. When he got his hands on them… He put on the socks, but refused to wear the bunny ears. He sighed and walked out of the room. He suddenly found himself in a long corridor, but there was only one door, at the end.

He began to slowly walk towards the door. When he got there he slowly turned he knob and went inside. The room was dark and he couldn't see a thing. Deidara cursed under his breath. He stood there in the room, not knowing what to do. A pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist, and Deidara gasped. He tried to get free, but the arms were too strong. "Awww, Dei-Chan! Why so nervous?" A voice that sounded familiar cut through the silence. Who? Who did the voice belong to? Then it hit him. It was Neji Hyuga, from the leaf village. "Neji…..What the fuck are you playing at? What's going on?" Deidara growled. Suddenly the lights flicked on, and the room was unmasked. It was a small room, but larger than the room from before. It had bed and a cabinet, and various other furnishings like a bookshelf. Deidara turned around to see Neji, grinning like a maniac.

"Awww, Dei-Chan, I'm so disappointed! You're not wearing those cute bunny ears I laid out for you! I shall have to punish you for that….." Deidara scowled at Neji. "You really shouldn't treat your master that way Dei-Chan!"

"You're not my master! And would you quit calling me 'Dei-Chan'?" Neji smiled…..He had forgotten, and Neji would take great pleasure in reminding him. "Last night we made a bet. You had had too much sake and were acting like a complete baka. So I took that chance to make you mine! The bet was that I couldn't guess what pattern your boxers had on them. If I guessed correctly, you would be my servant for a week. I used my Byakugan to see through your clothes. You had bananas on your boxers, and now you're my servant for a week! Though I prefer to think of you as my slave…My sex slave" Neji seductively whispered the last part, making Deidara blush slightly. He began to think of Neji's muscular body, and how sexy it was. No, he shook his head trying to get rid of these filthy thoughts.

Neji pushed Deidara onto the bed and pinned him down, Deidara tried to struggle, but Neji was too strong. Deidara opened his mouth to protest, but Neji crushed his lips to Deidara's. Neji took this small window of opportunity to grab the straps on the bed posts. He firmly tied Deidara's wrists to the top two bed posts. He then ted his ankles to the end bedposts. Deidara growled. He struggled but failed to get free. The bonds were too strong, he couldn't move. He was helpless.

"Now Dei-Chan, I still need to punish you!" Neji began to slowly take off the maid's costume, no matter how sexy it looked on Deidara, for what Neji was going to do, it had to come off. He then pulled the knee socks off with his teeth. Deidara had been struggling the whole time, but now realising it was pointless, he gave in. Deidara laid there, naked beneath Neji. Neji kissed Deidara, moving down to kiss his neck. Neji bit down on Deidara's neck, a metallic taste began to fill Neji's mouth. Neji lapped up the blood, and continued kissing Deidara's neck, leaving a trail of hickeys behind. Neji trailed kisses further down to Deidara's now fully hard member. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Neji laughed.

Deidara couldn't hide it anymore, and let out a breathy moan. Neji let his tongue flick the tip of Dei's erection. Dei's breath hitched in his throat. "Again" Dei moaned.

"I am your master, you can't order me around!" Neji took his mouth away from Dei's penis. Dei's eyes widened. So this is the punishment? It was more of a punishment for Neji, he just wanted to fuck Dei senseless. Neji wrapped his fingers around Dei's cock, beginning to pump. Dei let a moan escape his lips. He pulled against the restraints, wanting to hold Neji, but Neji just flashed him a disproving look. Ever since the blond had arrived in the leaf village on a mission, Neji knew he wanted him. To claim him, take him. Dei was moaning louder than ever, getting close to his limit. Neji stopped and Dei growled in frustration. "Now, now Dei-Chan!" Neji said, taking off his ninja headband. He tied the headband around Dei's mouth, as a gag.

Neji positioned his erection at Dei's entrance, and trust in without warning. A loud moan escaped Dei's lips, followed by a moan from Neji. Though he hated to admit, Dei thought Neji was even better at fucking than Sasori. With every thrust they were both moaning in unison. Neji's hips kept grinding against Dei's making them both moan louder. Neji pumped Dei's penis with his hand as he kept thrusting in and out, giving Deidara double the pleasure. Dei was close. He began mumbling Neji's name through the gag, almost at his climax. Neji was close too, it all just felt too good. They came at the same time, Neji filling Dei up with his cu. Some of it dribbled out of Dei's ass and onto the bed sheets. Dei shot his load all over Neji's face. Neji pulled out and licked his face clean.

"Wow Dei-Chan, you taste better than I expected! You better get used to this, you're still my slave for another week!" Neji winked and grinned. Dei felt happy to be with Neji. This was going to be one hell of a week!


End file.
